The invention concerns a torsional vibration damper with two components that rotate in relation to each other, and a spring chamber. In this spring chamber is usually at least one spring that acts tangentially between the two components, e.g. a spiral spring.
In the following, axial means a direction parallel to the main rotational axis of the torsional vibration damper, radial means a direction away from the main rotational axis in a plane perpendicular to the main rotational axis of the torsional vibration damper, and tangential means perpendicular to the two cited directions.